


things we lost in the fire

by mosalyng



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosalyng/pseuds/mosalyng
Summary: Soonyoung takes your notebooks and tears the pages out, out, out until there's nothing left, nothing but his skin left to write on.





	things we lost in the fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aivazovsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aivazovsky/gifts).



> to my dearest one; happy birthday ♡
> 
>  
> 
> based off the prompt: [ fire ](http://inanotherunivrse.tumblr.com/post/163805748824/080417-prompt-fire)

 

 

 

 

 

I. gold

  
“Let’s burn it,” Soonyoung says one day and points his finger, so delicate and thin, to your library. To hundreds of books you've collected throughout the years; the ones that bring you so much despair every time you doubt yourself, your writing, your abilities, every time you compare your words to the ones written by people who are long dead and gone.

Soonyoung’s eyes turn to gold as he watches the flames with a wicked smile. You feel yourself drowning in the sea of liquid gold and maybe, just maybe, your books aren’t the only ones being burned alive.

 

 

 

 

II. sprint

  
You're out of breath, but it's Soonyoung who’s holding your hand and making you run, so it’s okay. It's okay. It's okay. It’s the middle of the night but you don’t feel cold, Soonyoung’s presence keeping you warm.

The two of you end up sitting on the curb and eating ice cream he’s insisted on buying. Who are you to say no to his pout and hopeful stare? He offers you a bite of his mango flavored popsicle and you agree, giving him a taste of your blueberry flavored one in exchange.

He takes out a lighter. There’s nothing to burn; no cigarette, no paper, but he flicks it anyway, keeps doing it and staring at the small flame.

“You shouldn't play with fire,” you say, a worried look on your face. Soonyoung chuckles and says,

“Watch me.”

 

 

 

 

  
III. flowing

 

 

Soonyoung takes your notebooks and tears the pages out, out, out until there's nothing left, nothing but his skin left to write on.

The pages become the sea your bodies flow on as you make love there, on the floor, and you thrust into him, turning him into a mess of moans and loving stares.

 

 

 

 

IV. reflections

  
“I think it's going to rain again,” Soonyoung says, looking at the window. You can see his reflection in the glass when you turn in his direction; there’s a worried expression on his face and you want nothing but to kiss it off.

Instead of doing that, you nod without a word. The storm always comes back and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

Soonyoung, too, comes with a storm, you’ve learned this quickly; he comes with lightning that strikes people's houses and leaves them homeless. You wonder when he’ll leave you with nothing.

 

 

 

  
V. heat

You look at him through lidded eyes as he sucks and kisses until there's no difference between his saliva and your cum.

When he moves to kiss your lips, the heat rushes to your face, making you blush. It's so, so domestic and your heart stings at the thought.

“I love you,” is what you say when you pull apart from the kiss. You say it because it’s true. You say it because you know you’ll wake up alone anyway, with nothing but a pile of ash beside you.

 

 


End file.
